


Fix Your Attitude

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Fight or fuck?





	Fix Your Attitude

You burst through the door at the same time, but Donny was the one to slam the thing so hard that it bounced in the frame. Rolling your eyes at him, you securely closed and locked the door, and then a glare fight ensued.

“Why do you always have to be  _such_  an asshole?” You pulled off the bloodstained pink hat and threw it to the side of the room. It didn’t matter where it landed, the inn was shitty altogether. Still glaring at him, you plucked off your shoes, rolled your stockings down. “Every time. Every single time. You and your fucking temper. No big thing, right? It just nearly gets us killed every time we do a recon undercover mission.”

“I am in a Nazi  _fuck_  uniform, if you hadn’t fucking noticed,” Donny somehow managed to seethe and scream at the same time. “I pulled this off a dead guy, now I’m parading around as a  _Nazi_. As a Jew, you ought to understand where I’m coming from. I guess as long as it’s not  _you_ –”

“No,” you snapped, feeling the force of the word scratch your throat. You jabbed your finger at him, coming closer. “ _No_ , this is not going to be another one of your ‘who’s the Jewiest of the Jews’ competitions, you self-pitying, unprofessional dick weasel. We have a  _job_. You don’t even have to talk–you’re not  _supposed_  to, because you sound like every Beantown stereotype there is with every syllable you eke out–all you have to do is stand around and look pretty in their goddamn uniform! I’m sorry! I know it’s horrible, I hate this, I wish you were never asked to do it! Wishes don’t mean shit, though, so, unfortunately, you have to find a way to deal with it so that we can do our  _job_. Stupid fucking asshole.”

Donny gripped hold of your shoulder and spun you back around to face him when you tried walking away. “Y/N, if you’re going to keep running your mouth like that, I can think of a few ways to make you shut up.”

You tilted your head back, arms crossed, and sneered at him. “Oh yeah? The big, bad Bear Jew, the golem? Gonna square me away like you do Nazis?”

“Nope.” He shook his head. “Got a better plan.”

There was still so much anger, such spite behind that first kiss. Your head bounced off the wall, although not painfully, and, before you had the chance to react, his fingers were in your hair, pulling. 

“Say yes,” he growled against your ear, his teeth rubbing against the skin. 

You noticed then that his other hand was perched against your thigh, frozen on its journey to their apex. You looked into Donny’s eyes and your pupils dilated. He wasn’t an unleashed beast, impulsive and brash.

Donny goddamn Donowitz had taken, and would exercise the utmost control over you, over what you were doing. But only if you said yes.

You nodded.

He tugged painfully at your hair. “Did I fuckin’ say nod? I said ‘say yes’. You hafta  _say_  it.”

With a sharp, sudden groan, you nodded again, then corrected yourself. “Yes.”

He pulled you away from the wall just as suddenly, your arms locked tightly in place in his grip so that you could not move. With sliding steps, you hit the bed knees first; Donny’s hands were on your hips, your ass, pushing the fabric up while you struggled to find purchase with your hands on the lumpy mattress beneath you. As his hand rolled gently down the back of your thigh, you shook and groaned again. 

“You like that, baby?” Oh, fuck, dear  _God_  you did. Even his voice when he said that was different, but distinctly Donny, all the same. “You want the Bear Jew to fuck that pesky attitude right out of you?”

You laughed, hands gripping the sheets, your head dipping below the line of your shoulders. “You can fuckin’ try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
